


Always Be My Baby

by junellaloves



Category: GinTae - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves
Summary: Holy Cow! Shinpachi and Kagura turned into babies! What will Gin and Tae do? The Adventures of Babysitting by GinTae
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts after the manga ends.

Chapter 1: Baby Come Back

“So what’s the update for my machine! You promised to get it done before my high school reunion comes!”  
“Look sweetheart! Machines are very delicate thing. You get one part wrong, the whole thing will be a mess!” It’s just another busy day at Gengai’s workshop. Since he’s an old man now, he’s not that fast as he used to be. He also has to triple check everything since his memory started to wear off. Today a very rich demanding customer ordered him to build a machine that could make you look 10 years younger.  
“I don’t know why you want me to build this kind of stuff?! It’s a high school reunion! And you’re over 50 now...all of you will look older!”  
“Mind your own business old hag! And I’m paying you so don’t complain! Hurry up tomorrow I have to shop for new clothes!”  
‘Bad karma should get you...’ Gengai thought as he proceed to prepare the machine. It resembles a 1900 camera.  
“Come on Kagura-chan! Help me with this huge bag of potatoes!”  
“I’m just eating my sukonbu! Let me finish it!”  
“Gin-san is already waiting for us for half an hour already!”  
“Well he should carry this heavy stuff instead of us kids! Labor issues!”  
“Ugh! We will never have peace with this conversation...just help me carry this!”  
“Fine! You have to buy me another sukonbu pack!”  
The other half of the Yorozuya were busy carrying a huge potato sack. Gin was waiting for them in the market where they had a job helping a man setting up his own market place. They passed the Gengai’s workshop when at the same time--  
“Say cheese!” The lady posed as she ready herself for the camera. As Gengai pushed the button, a huge flash came out that also hits Shinpachi and Kagura. The light was so bright that Gengai can’t even open his eyes. Later he noticed the woman disappear.  
“Uhm....hello?!” He went infront until he heard a baby crying.  
“Oh No!!!” Gengai stared at his machine again and it looks like he got it wrong. Instead of getting a baby-faced, she turned into a baby! Just then, the assistant of the customer saw the scene and there was this huge horror to her face.  
She grabbed the baby and threatened Gengai, “You! You will pay for this! We will sue you and get you in prison!”  
“No! I promise I’ll get it done! Just give me 3 days!”  
“3 days!? Fine you should be thankful that I’m not merciless unlike my boss but if you did not able to fix that stupid machine of yours before the reunion I’m sorry but I will be the one to sue and get you in prison! Because I know she would kill me afterwards!” The thing is this assistant was the one who recommends Gengai workshop to her boss. The lady carried her boss baby on the way to the car. Before she left, she warned Gengai, “Hey I think not only my boss is your victim”, she then gestured him infront of his workshop. He went outside and saw a 6-month old baby with a glasses and almost look like a newborn baby with a prominent red hair.  
“Oh no....the guys will gonna kill me for sure...”

“Otae!” Gin called her in surprise. She saw him panting and sweat all over his perm hair.  
“What’s wrong Gin-san?! Did you ran all the way here?!” She urged to wipe his sweat but she resist. It might be awkward for them if she do it.  
“Have you seen Shinpachi and Kagura?! It’s almost 2 hours and thank God I was able to finish the work all by myself but they haven’t return. I just asked them to bring a sack of potatoes...”  
“Did you look everywhere?!”  
“I looked everywhere! Every store, in my house, I even asked Yamazaki when I saw him...”  
“Oh my.. Wait...” She called Shinpachi in her cellphone but no one is answering. She called Takachin but he said he didn’t see him either. Her worry grew even bigger. Gin noticed her facial expression and he doesn’t know how he will comfort her.  
“Let’s just look again together....”, he said. They were about to go outside the dojo when they saw Otose and Gengai getting inside the porch.  
No one said anything until Gin and Otae went closer and saw what they were holding. Otae’s vision began to blurry as she passed out in Gin’s arms.  
Otose gave a sterning look at Gengai, “You really have to explain and apologize...”

\--30 mins later--

“So....what do we have here.....?” Gin and Otae’s dark aura emits the whole living room. Gengai never been this scared this whole life.  
“I promised you I’ll fix that time machine..just give me 3 days! I will return them back to normal!”  
“Yes you should...because if you don’t...”Then Otae showed her iconic dark matter, “I’ll send you to eat this until they don’t grow back..”  
He gulped. That’s the scariest thing he saw and he will never eat it no matter what it takes.  
“I promise I promise!”   
“Okay let’s go home so that you can fix it already” Otose grabbed Gengai’s ears.  
“Hey hey! How about these two?!” Gin refers to the sleeping babies on the small futon.  
“He has to concentrate on his work okay? You two can take care of the babies...”  
“But Otose-san...”  
“Hey old hag! I’m the main protagonist of the show. My fans are not ready to see me taking care of the baby--”  
“I don’t care with your excuses! And I’m old. I will have a hard time sleeping. Besides you slept around. Maybe you actually have a kid you don’t know of. Think of this as a battle ground and there’s Otae to help you with. You’re both devas!”  
“But Otose-san..me and Gin-san ?” She didn’t noticed she’s blushing.  
“Oh darling I know you can take care of your brother....well you’ve been taking care of this baby girl and this idiotic guy too before...”  
“Hey!”  
“So you know them too well...Well I have to go and don’t worry I’ll keep my eyes on this old guy”. Otose dragged Gengai’s ears until they reached the gate. The two adults were stood there in silence until baby Kagura cried. Otae carried her and hummed a Bz song.  
“Okay You got this I gotta go--Itai! Itai!” Gin cried in pain as Otae picked his ears to stop him. Just then baby Shinpachi cried as well.  
“Now you gotta help me!”  
“How?!”  
She tried so hard to hide her blush but she let it out anyway, “Here...”  
“Wait!”  
“Just hold her head nicely. She’s a newborn...” Gin felt scared that he might drop Kagura. At the same time he felt something glowing inside him as he carries the baby. His gaze turned to her as she carries crying Shinpachi.  
‘Wait....why I can’t control my body...and why Gin-san is staring at me?! Hold up! What is he carrying?! Is that Kagura-chan?!?! Nononono...’ Just then he saw his sister’s face up close. She caressed his face and kissed him on the lips.  
‘Wait...is she carrying me?!?!’, He looked at his tiny arms, ‘What happened to my body?!?!?‘Noooooo!!!’

“Oh no he’s crying!” She said worrying. Just then baby Kagura seems like she’s snatching something from Gin’s chest. “No No Kagura-chan..I’m a guy...” Then he looked straight to Otae, “I can take you to Otae-chan but she doesn’t have milk yet...well she doesn’t have a breast to begin with--” His head suddenly bled as Otae threw something at him.  
“So what do we do now?” Gin asked seriously.  
You can sleep in Shinpachi’s bedroom. Let’s switch babies...”  
“Good! This thing is more delicate than this one....”  
“This thing has a name and it’s Kagura-chan...I’m just worried that you might do something that put Kagura-chan in danger...”  
“Heck not! I will not do unnecessary thing! Besides his Papi might kill me if he finds out!”  
Then the two proceed to sleep in their respective rooms. But Gin didn’t able to sleep because Shinpachi was crying throughout the night.  
‘The heck?! I would never let you sleep here when you’re alone with aneue while me and Kagura-chan are in a vulnerable state. Take that!’  
Gin smelled something funny. He took the baby to the restroom and wipe his butt. Shinpachi was on his playful side so he took a pee right after Gin clean him which made the perm head pulled his hair in agony. Shinpachi even bites Gin’s arms so Gin would think of leaving his sister alone.  
“You’re a mean baby Shinpachi. I’m really sure not to pay you this month!”. His baby eyes just rolled back upon hearing it and continue to bite his arm. While he was walking along the hallway, he sensed someone.  
“I would not let you sleep with Otae-san Gin-san! I could take care of your baby!”  
“Oi Sarutobi it’s not the time! I need to sleep. And this is Shinpachi. Heck why do I have to explain it to you. Just leave me alone...”  
“No I would never let you do that! If you want to sleep so badly then come and sleep with me!!!” Sachan flew herself to Gin but Shinpachi cried all of a sudden that caught Sachan off guard. Gin took a chance to kick her away, making a hole in the ceiling. He promised to himself to repair the roof.  
Shinapchi noticed that Gin didn’t went to his room...He went straight to his sister’s bedroom! That’s not what he meant when he bites him!  
Before he knock, Otae spoke on the other side of the door, “Come in...” He slid the door and saw her lazily patting Kagura’s baby butt. The way she looks made his heart questionably skipped.  
“You can’t sleep huh?!”  
“Looks like you too have the same dilemma...”  
They both smiled as they think how did they get into this situation.  
‘Gin-san is here?!?! In my aneue’s bedroom!!! No way I won’t let you sleep here?!?!”  
Shinpachi cried so loudly that made Kagura woke up and cried too.  
“You don’t mind staying here right?”  
He suddenly blush by her question, “Yeah...I got no problem with that...”  
‘No No! That’s not what I’m planning to do! You got it all wrong!”  
“Oh no he’s crying louder now...”  
“Maybe he pooped or he’s hungry....”  
“Gin-san... Can you buy at the 8-12 some baby formula and diaper good for tonight? Let’s just shop tomorrow...we don’t know how long they’re gonna be like this...”  
For the next hours, Gin and Otae looked like a new parents busy making baby formulas and wiping butts. They just had a good sleep 2 hours before their usual 6 am alarm.  
Baby Shinpachi was the first one to wake up. He lifts his baby legs up in the air. He noticed he’s chewing a pacifier. Then in his shock he saw how close Gin and Otae’s body were together. He then looked for Kagura who was still sleeping in a makeshift crib. He remembers how the two were in chaos on how they’ll get them to sleep. He was so shy when his sister was wiping his butt but she never see her happy like that. He saw her how his sister gets annoyed by the permed head then instantly she’s smiling from ear to ear. Eventually they formed a rapport in childrearing which was not a surprise to Shinpachi. He thought it’s not the first time the two adults take good care of them. He suddenly imagined the two of them being a real family. He was about to cry because of that scene but Otae suddenly woke up and she gently pat his tiny butt. Shinpachi slowly felt sleepy but before he closed his eyes he saw his sister staring at him and Gintoki lovingly. Otae found herself amused on seeing Shinpachi and Gintoki in the same sleeping position. Her heart suddenly beats fast. She imagined what it’s like to have her own family...with him. She blushed so hard that Shinpachi saw that before he dozed off. In Otae’s mind, there’s no way Gin would think of her that way. But it’s not bad to indulge yourself in that kind of dream. Her peace of mind was interrupted due to the alarm clock, making the whole household cry for a lack of sleep.


	2. Baby Can I Hold You

“They have to eat first otherwise they’ll just cry like this”, Otae said as the two of them sat on the living room. They just finished taking the babies in a bath.  
“So we’re not gonna have our breakfast?! I’m starving!”, Gin growled.  
“If you want you can have my omelette--”  
“--No thanks! Let’s go then!”, He suddenly grabbed baby Megane and went out. She really wants to punch him for mocking her but she has no energy to do so.  
Despite of his stomach loudly growling due to hunger, he accompanied Otae in buying baby food and other necessities.  
“Why am I feeling this?” He uttered to himself. He heard a couple of times from strangers on how good they look. Some people they knew were shock to find out that they got kids already, making the ‘couple’ deny despite their blush.  
Soon they went to a near cafe and had their breakfast but it was not easy. While they wait for the food, they let the babies eat first so that they eat their food peacefully.  
“I realized I don’t want to have a baby...”, Gin told her while eating pancakes.  
Otae indulged for some American breakfast, “I think you’ll regret saying that...”  
“Why? Kagura chan almost bite my hands off!”  
“It’s because she wants to eat so badly...You have to prepare a lot of milk”. Then she looked at her breast, “I wish I had milk...”, she thought to herself. Being a mother is quite a tough job. She’s not surprised if Gin is reacting that way. This guy at his age only thinks of himself. Pachinko, booze, sugar...She wonders if he will able to find a girl and settle down. Deep inside, she imagined herself in that position especially watching Gin playing with Kagura’s tiny fingers while he ate the rest of his pancakes. That scene made her giggle that caught Gin’s attention.  
‘Why aneue’s blushing like that?! And she’s giggling?! And oh my gosh! Gin-san stop staring at her! Are you imagining a life with her?! No way! I’m not ready for my sister to get married! I don’t like everyone to be my brother-in-law! Heck with these short legs and arms! How should I stop them? Oh no...I ate so much baby food...I can’t let them see my runny butt...oh no I can’t help it..I...I...”  
On the exact moment, Shinpachi cried. Otae checked his diaper and by the looks of her, he pooped. It was Gin’s turn to giggle. He’s not ready to have a baby but everytime he looks at her with a kid, maybe he doesn’t mind after all.  
Otae excused herself as she grabbed his baby brother to the restroom. He signaled the waiter for the receipt. He looks at the table and sighed upon seeing the baby things infront of him. They really looked like parents indeed. Well it’s not the first time they looked like that. He remembers everything: going shopping together, visiting onsen, training together and watching the cherry blossoms together. It’s saddens him that they rarely do it anymore after the great war with the amanto. Especially with her. After he was gone for two years, he felt the gap and he’s not happy about it. Well he doesn’t blame her if she distance herself from him. It’s his fault by not saying anything to them before he left. He wonders what happen with those two years. That’s why when he was about to fight his biggest enemy, his heart leaped seeing her in the same battlefield, her crying with tears of joy seeing the three of them working together again. And now it’s back to normal. Now somehow he felt happy that this fiasco happened. This is the first time in years that they spend much time together.  
“Oh so the rumors are true?”, Just then a friend of theirs was also in the cafe.  
“Tsukuyo..What are you doing here?”  
“Oh I just had my meal. I have to go to this boutique. Kyubei is too shy to buy it...”  
“Uhm..okay..wait what do you mean rumors?”  
“That you have a kid...with Otae-san... The purple ninja told me. She cried her heart out upon seeing me this morning. That baby looks like Kagura though...”  
“This is Kagura...”  
“Nani?!?”  
“It’s a long story...”

“You’re so cute!” Otae played with her brother’s cheeks. She actually wished that Shinpachi stayed like that. No wonder Mothers love their children despite of their babies’ shenanigans. She went out and suddenly jealousy hit her heart. She saw Gin smiling as he talks about the accident. Suddenly he handed Kagura to her. She saw how Tsukuyo blushed when Kagura grabbed her boob. She felt envious on that scene that she didn’t noticed that Shinpachi was looking at her. Shinpachi was quite baffled that he automatically raised his tiny hand to Otae’s face, comforting her.  
His soft hand made her teary eyed all of a sudden that she hugged him tightly, “Shinchan...I don’t know what’s happening to me...I knew before he would never look at me like that and I knew in my heart he’s not my type but why am I feel so...sad?” Shinpachi never heard her talk like that so the only thing he could do with his tiny body is grab and play her hair. She finally decided that maybe he will never fall for her at all. She went to their table surprising Tsukuyo.  
“I didn’t mean to pry. Anyway, the kids are very cute. Nice to see you two again..” Tsukuyo handed Kagura to Gin and left. Tsukuyo knew that the two had some issues before and she doesn’t want to add fuel to the fire.  
Gin noticed Otae’s eyes are puffy. “Did she saw us? No way! Don’t get your hopes up high...wait What am I hoping for?! That’s impossible...Maybe she cried on how awful Shinpachi’s poop stinks...yeah more likely...” He said to himself but deep down inside he’s hoping that she feels the same way with him.  
The two carrying their “children” went home in the most awkward way. They didn’t talk and they mind their own business when one of their children cries.  
“I have to go back to work at Yorozuya. You don’t need anything?”  
“No not at all...” Suddenly both of the children were crying.  
‘What the?!? I don’t feel anything weird..whay am I crying?!? Kagura-chan why are you crying too?! Oh goodness I want to go back to my usual teenage body’  
“It seems you need help-”  
“--No Ginsan you got work to do--”  
“--It’s not the right time to talk about pride. Besides I can give the kid to Otose-san”. He grabbed Shinpachi, “See...He’s not crying anymore. I think I like this Shinpachi...” Weirdly, Shinpachi wondered why he stopped crying when Gin took him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah...Kagura’s new born but she drank like 1 liter of milk in one gulp. I think she will poop a lot of times today so she need you more than I do...” Damn they’re talking like a husband and wife, Gin thought...and it made him happy for a bit.

Gin went home to the HQ while Shinpachi was staying at the bar. Tama and Catherine were busy playing with megane while Otose was busy teasing Gintoki about being a father for a night. Gin shut the door out of embarassment and proceed to his table to check some pending work.  
Back at the Kodokan dojo, Otae can’t finish her laundry as Kagura wants to drink milk from time to time. Just then she sensed something. She was about to throw a spring onion when--  
“Wait wait! it’s me Kondo-san!”  
“Why are you here?! I don’t want to see anyone at this moment okay..I’m busy taking care of Kagura-chan...”  
“I know that’s why I’m here...”  
“How did you find out?”  
“uhmm some purple ninja told me about it...”  
“Of course...stalkers helping other stalkers....”  
“Well I’m not like her! I will help you!”, Then in a flash the gorilla stalker helped her by doing the laundry while she was at the front porch watching him as she carries Kagura.  
Kondo looks at her and he imagined that he was a househusband for a moment and Kagura was their own real child. The imagination got him to be motivated that he finished the laundry in less than an hour and Otae was actually impressed.  
Soon she watched him doing bath for Kagura chan and helping her wear the baby’s clothes.  
“Not bad for Kondo-san. He’s better at childrearing than Gin-san...”, she though to herself but flash of Gin’s shenanigans last night and other memories the four of them bring back memories and it made her smile. At that moment she knew. She didn’t noticed that Kondo was looking at her and he thought the other way around, “Oh my gosh! I think Otae-san is falling for me! I knew it! She didn’t turn me down entirely like what happened that night!”

It was around 5:30 in the afternoon and Gin was walking back ‘home’ when he saw in his vision how lovely Kondo and Otae look good together feeding Kagura. It seems they have a little feast. Shinpachi was also shocked to see but he can’t even cry out. His gaze turned to Gin as he noticed he stopped on his track. It was the first time Shinpachi saw the look on Gin’s eyes. He felt sad for him that he can’t explain. Suddenly he felt Gin’s grip on him tighten that he screamed out loud, turning Otae’s head to them.  
“Gin-san! Welcome home! Look Kondo-san made us food!”  
“Really?”, he said in a monotonous voice. He looked at the food and it seems really delicious. He suddenly felt envious and gave a stern look at the stalker.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to help Otae-san! While you’re away and left Otae-san alone with a crying baby. I just came in time to be her knight in shining armor! Look I finished the laundry, gave Kagura-chan a bath, helped her clean the dojo and cook some nutritious meal!”  
“So aside from being a stalker, you’re now a maid?”  
“I’m not a maid! I’ll proclaim and even proud to call myself a house husband!”  
“You’re not married to her!”  
“And so are you! At least she knows my intention of marrying her one day so it’s okay to call myself a house husband. How about you? I think the only thing you can cook is Tamagoyaki and other sweet food that make my Otae-san diabetic in the future!”  
“Guys stop it!”, Otae sensed the heated battle. Before if two guys were fighting over her, she’ll blushed but this time it’s different. Maybe because....  
“You know what Kondo-san..Thank you for helping Otae-chan earlier. You’re a great help but I’m here  
now so you have to leave...”  
“Gin-san! That’s rude! He cooked for us...Kondo-san continue eating. Don’t mind him.”  
“Uhm Actually I forgot I passed by Sogou earlier I think there’s an emergency regarding Princess Soyo’s place...”, Gin lied.  
“Do you think I will fall for your trap! It’s my day off. My subordinates can do the job...”  
“So that’s how a commander should act. I don’t think you even carry a phone just in case of an emergency...”  
“Hey I do have...shit!”, Kondo knew he was doomed since he doesn’t have a phone. “I’ll be back later Yorozuya! You hear me!” Then he went out.  
“Gin-san! That’s very rude!”  
“He’s your stalker! Did you even think that he might use some potion to lure you?!”  
“Oh just what you did in Yoshiwara?!”  
“How come Yoshiwara popped out in our conversation?!”  
“You didn’t even remember?! You know what you and Tsukuyo looked good together. I saw it earlier. Kagura-chan seems to like her..”  
“Yes she likes her because she doesn’t resemble a washboard!”  
Otae just opened her mouth in disbelief. She was in too much stress right now that she just continue to eat Kondo’s cooking...in which Gin stared at her in dismay.  
“Really?! You’re gonna eat that?!”  
“What’s wrong? It’s delicious! Even Shinchan likes it!”  
“Shinpachi?!”  
“Oh right you don’t know what happened two years ago. Do you want to know what happened?” Otae suddenly had the urge to tease him, to provoke him. He didn’t say anything so she continues, “Kondo-san was staying with us for a week. I knew it’s just a part of his stalking but it was the last time we will gonna see him because he’s off to wed a real gorilla in anothe planet so we decided to let him in. And guess what? His cooking was very delicious! It made me distracted you know...”  
“Distracted from what?!”  
“A lot of things you don’t know about...”, But in her heart there’s only one thing that made her worry for the last 2 years.  
*“So you find him as a perfect distraction?! What other things I don’t know? Him comforting you? In what sense? In your bedroom?!”  
Otae suddenly stood up and clenched her fist. At first he thought he was right in his assumptions, making his heart cracked in the process but seeing her just standing there in front of him he knew that he was off the radar when he said that. He took it a little too far. He was waiting for her to punch him but nothing came. Instead it was worse, he made her cry.  
“Get out! Now!” she was trying so hard not to let her tears fall but it didn’t worked.  
As usual for Gin not paying attention to his real feelings, he grabbed Kagura and some baby things, “You know what I don’t even care if you like him. We’re just acquaintance that’s all. Thank you for the meal but I’m not hungry!” Suddenly Shinpachi cried.  
‘HecK why am I even crying?! I hate you Ginsan for hurting Aneue! But...but...why am I crying?..like I don’t want you to leave us...ugh This baby brain of mine! I don’t know what to think and what my body does?!’  
Gin gave them a look before he was finally gone. Otae let out uncontrollable sob. She hugged Shinpachi and kissed him. “I think it’s only the two of us again Shinchan...It’s been a while since I felt so alone...*Shinchan...Why is love so hard?”, she cried again caressing her baby brother. Minutes later she was crying on the porch when Kondo returns. He was about to reach out to her when she stopped him in his tracks, “Kondo-san...I have something to tell you...”

Gin never felt so alone in his life. Despite of the ruckus earlier, Kagura was deeply asleep. And because of that it was so quiet when he was walking on a dark street. He felt that he was this stressful dad that had a fight with his wife and on the verge of having a divorce. He arrives at the HQ where Kagura woke up and cries. He fed her a bottle but she threw it away and that when he smelled something funny. While he was wiping her butt, Otose came inside. “What are you doing here?”  
“It’s none of your business old hag!”  
“Looks like someone is on a bad mood...Did you two have some quarrel?”  
“Where’s Gengai? These babies are driving me crazy!”  
“He’s still working on it. He can’t even catch some sleep since his customer’s assistant threatened him every night...hey you’re not even answering my question!”  
“Fine we had an argument! Happy?!” His temper risen that made Kagura cry, “Oh Kagura-chan...I’m sorry...Don’t cry...”  
Otose noticed how stressed he is, “What did you two fight about?”  
“I said something that pissed her off..It flew on my mouth...I didn’t mean to hurt her...” Her swollen eyes hurt him too. He never wants to see a woman crying so for him being the reason of her crying made him a jerk...a real bastard.  
“Why did you even say that?”  
“It’s...because...” Only one word was coming through his mind, jealousy.  
“You know what happened while you’re gone two years ago?”  
“Oh man that again?!” He uttered to himself. Maybe a lot of thing s did happen that time but he let his emotions out of control.  
“I was devastated when I heard rumors that Otae and her gorilla stalker had a shotgun wedding. On top of it all, one time I saw her with a bulging belly. I was really disappointed...”  
He denied but his heart started to crush, “How come you’re disappointed? I mean it’s no surprise to see it coming right?!”  
“What the heck are you saying Gintoki?! Everyone was shocked! It’s more shocking to see Shinpachi acting so oblivious about it. The first final fantasy that I thought didn’t work out. So I was actually mad at you for leaving her. It’s heartbreaking to imagine that the final fantasy happens in which while you were gone, that stalker comforted her because she was lonely. Well that’s actually true. She was very lonely. I watched her everytime there’s a Deva meeting. She could become a best actress you know? She’s best in hiding her emotions. But she was devastated as soon as you left. Good thing Shinpachi cleared out the mess! There’s no shotgun wedding and no one is pregnant and no final fantasy did happen. Well my version of final fantasy will happen if you act it out together Gintoki!“ She pinched his ears so badly that he screams. Good thing Kagura didn’t wake up.  
“Why are you even telling me these? And what with this final fantasy huh?!”  
“You two reminded me of my younger self and my late husband. We fight but we knew that we couldn’t live without each other. You know sometimes fighting is good”, Otose turned into a mother reminding her son. She sat beside him, giving him a motherly look that Gin never experience to have, “Gintoki, it’s part of every relationship to fight, whether it’s your lover, your mother, a friend or your own child. That’s how you test each other. Sometimes you have to let the people you love know what you feel for them even it causes you a great deal of pain. I know it sounds awful but believe me, pain demands to be felt. Without suffering there’s no compassion. That’s life! And because you’re alive! And when you realize you can’t lose this person, you will do everything to win them back. Gintoki, Otae is your home. Don’t ever lose it because if you don’t cherish her, you will left alone again. You know what? I am really sure she was in love with you. That’s why she’s lonely. It’s time to keep it right. Don’t let her slip away because if you don’t, some will do and there are some guys wishes to be in your position. You almost lose each other years ago. Don’t lose it again.”, She tapped his shoulder for good luck and kissed Kagura’s cheek before she went out. And in that moment, he grabbed Kagura and all the baby’s needs. When he reached outside, Otose gave him a bottle of fine wine.  
“You need it...”  
He took it and ran as fast as he could. He noticed the gate is opened and he saw Otae hugging Kondo. His heart finally crumbles.  
“Am I too late?”, He asked himself. Suddenly Kagura cried then weirdly stop seconds after.  
The two broke the hug because of it. Otae waved goodbye to Kondo. He stopped as he came face to face with Gintoki, “You won you know.”  
“What?”  
“Take good care of her for me...But if you make her cry again, I will never hesitate to steal her heart.”  
*“Noted that”, Gin smiled. Before Kondo was completely gone, Gin said, “You said I won. Do you remember our first fight on that bridge?”  
“How can I forget? You did not win. You cheated.”  
“But I won. And I still won this time. You know the consequences right?”  
“Of course I am a samurai I don’t forget the rules. But I’m a stalker of love so I still probably ignore the rules.”  
“As usual for a stalker like you.”  
“Hey! I’m not a stalker. I’m just in pursuit of love!”  
Gin then turned serious, “Kondo-san...Thank you for helping Otae-chan earlier and sorry for what happened.”  
Kondo gave him a smile, “It’s okay. That’s how a real men fight over the woman they love.” He then waved goodbye at him.

Gin enters the premises. Otae was just staring at him. He doesn’t know what to say.  
“Forgive me...”  
“Do you really mean it?”  
“Yes...”  
“I’m still in shock on what you said to me. So that’s how you see me...”  
“No it’s not! I’m stupid man you know that right?! And you’re not that kind of woman...very far from others....you’re....one of a kind...”  
Otae blushed. She’s still angry and she wished for her heart to stop beating for this stupid man. Suddenly she heard Shinpachi cry.  
“I’ll get that...”, She watched as he was busy getting them to sleep. They bought a crib earlier and he assembles it. Soon he transfers them there. His stomach growls and he saw Otae preparing a bento for him. It’s actually a ready made bento that she bought while he was busy with the crib. He deeply see Otae as a very thoughtful person despite of what he said to her and he deserves to be offered by her dark matter but she didn’t. And he felt sorry and grateful at the same time.  
Hour later, they were sitting on the porch, drinking sake that Otose gave earlier under the moonlit sky.  
“I know why are you so angry at Kondo-san! You’re jealous! I thought you never have a thing for me..Boy I was wrong!”  
“No I’m not jealous! I just hate that a pretty delicate girl like you will gonna end up with a guy who’s a stalker even though he’s policeman, with a 10 year age gap and always naked, showing his junk like that! You like that kind of guy?!”  
“Of course not! I don’t like a guy like that...” Obviously at this point they were drunk. “But you know, Kondo-san is a different guy.”  
“What with this talk?! Have you felt soft for him?”, He became grumpy all of a sudden, “Well it’s not surprising when you cried and defended him infront of that fugly shogun and even Shinpachi making a promise to you to get that man back in that island,” Obviously on his tone that his jealousy was kicking in again.  
Otae chuckled in his antics, “You’re so dense Ginsan...you’re jealous!”  
Gin felt defeated over his emotions, “Fine I’m jealous! Happy?!”  
Otae playfully grabbed his arm and let her head rest there, “I cried that time because I was about to lose one of my precious friend. I had to admit Kondo-san made my life interesting in some way.”  
“Tsk...obviously you’ve gone soft for him...”  
“Well blame yourself for leaving us without saying anything! You can’t blame us for getting closer with each other.”  
He became nervous all of a sudden, “Otae-chan, I just want to know what really happen while I was gone...and what did you two talk about earlier when I walked away?”  
Her face came closer that he could smell the sake, “Do you really want to know?” He nodded so she answered, “As usual...we talked the same thing all over again...”  
“What is it?”  
*“He confessed and proposed to me sincerely. He thought I might change my mind while I’m still vulnerable. I do appreciate all the efforts and thank him for that...Two years ago he was about to go off to some other planet to marry this gorilla in a political marriage. I want to help him like before and he thought proposing to me would help him get away but it’s not. The only thing I could do for him is to be honest.”  
“What did you answer?”, He took up the courage to look at her even though he’s nervous to find out the real answer from her.  
“I turned him down...for good...The only thing I could give to him is friendship. But I doubt he will never do it again...He will pop out anytime for sure...Just like tonight. I knew he will propose to me so I turned him down ahead of time.”  
“Wait what?!”  
“I turned him down.”  
“Why?”  
“I told him...I love this...guy...and I will wait for him....”  
“This guy....did he return?” He still not sure if she’s sincere when she said she turned him down. He was aware about Kondo marrying a real gorilla in another planet.  
“He did... That’s why I’m happy when I finally got to see him...”  
“This guy...it’s not Kondo-san right?”  
“What do you think?”, oh she’s teasing him.  
“I want to believe that it’s not him....”  
“Then believe it...because you’re most likely right....”  
“Otae-chan...is this guy....” He suddenly leaning towards her face and fair enough, she’s doing the same thing. Little by little, the space between them got smaller. Slowly they closed their eyes as their hearts beating erratically.

‘Is this guy...me?”

To be continued.....

__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the hit Tracy Chapman song.  
> *Gin’s assumption that Otae slept with the stalker was from the lines of Otose in one of the chapters were Otose assumed that while Gin was away, Kondo comforted her because she was lonely...resulting to a Final Fantasy she didn’t expect since Otae looks pregnant. This also describes the scene in my story where Otose was giving advice to Gin. In the manga she said she was sure Otae has a huge crsuh on Gintoki (in the anime she said she was sure Otae was in love with Gintoki) and Otose’s Final fantasy for Otae and Gin is pretty high (or inevitable in some translations).  
> Otose also mentions in the first episode of Silver Soul arc Part 1 that “As long as you’re (Otae) in it...it’s still there home...” as a GinTae shipper that speaks a lot considering she is Gin’s mother figure.  
> *Some of Otose’s advice came from other source like a line from A Walk To Remember and Sex Education.  
> *The fight Gin was talking about was his first fight with Kondo on episode 8  
> * The turning him down 2 years ago scene was part of my other story “Confessions”. Like I said before I tried to connect all of my stories..like a marvel cinematic universe. Just like what Gintama do.  
> *Otae’s line “Why is Love so hard?” was taken from a Frozen 2 song “Reindeers are better than people”.


	3. Always Be My Baby

‘Is this guy...me?’   
Next thing he knew, it was already morning. He woke up in her bedroom and there she was, sleeping peacefully on his side. He looked down and thank the heavens above that they’re still on their clothes. He doesn’t want to add more stress at this point. He turned to her and played with her hair. Waking up to her beautiful face next to his was something Gin will never get tired for sure. His heart pounded hard when Otae slowly moved her body to his as she wrapped her arm around his chest tightly. He carefully kisses her forehead before he slip away from her embrace. Gin went to the crib and out of his character, he kissed baby Kagura. He asked himself why he did that. All he knew was he’s in a great mood. He smiled watching baby Kagura moved her tiny body. He tapped her butt so she she stay asleep. Then he noticed Baby Shinpachi already awake. He grabbed him and lay a kiss on his chubby cheeks. Gin felt so happy that morning that he can’t explain.  
Gin managed to cook some delicious breakfast while carrying Shinpachi. On the other hand, the 6 month old baby boy was just staring at his employer. He was actually awake before Gin does and saw the whole thing. But he didn’t cry and yet he just stay in his crib watching his brother figure staring at his sister lovingly. There was something that he realized from that moment.  
“Ara...you cooked breakfast?”, Gin was startled with her voice. She was standing there feeding Kagura with a bottle of milk. A sudden joy flowed inside Gin, “Oh yeah....This is nothing...”, He tried to focus on his cooking so his blush will stop it from happening.  
He prepared the table and sat in front of her. Kagura was already comfortable enjoying her milk in Otae’s arms while Shinpachi was in this sitter beside Gin.  
“This is quite a feast for breakfast...”  
“It’s just my compensation from yesterday...and I cooked something that will cure our hangover...”  
“Oh yeah...I almost forgot we finished that bottle last night...”, she laughed.  
“Uhm...Otae-chan....Do you remember anything while we’re drunk?”  
“Uhm...not really. All I knew was we’re laughing hysterically...”  
“Yeah me too”, They indeed forgot what they talked about but they knew that there’s something more than just laughs last night.  
Otae started to dig in and she was surprised how delicious Gin’s food. She became sad knowing a woman like her can’t even properly cook an egg.  
Gin noticed her face, “Don’t you like my food?”  
“No No it’s not what you think...I really like your food...even better than Kondo-san...”  
He smiled genuinely at her making her blushed, “Really?”  
“Yeah...” It’s true. Even thought Kondo can cook fancier dishes than Gin, she prefers Gintoki because, “Your food taste like home.”, she didn’t look at him out of embarassment. He can’t control his blush too, “Well I’m honored to hear that...” He tried to stay focus on his food as he started to dig in. And just like that, they forgot their huge fight yesterday like nothing happened.

While Otae was washing dishes, Gin was in front of the TV with Shinpachi on his lap and playing with his tiny fingers while Kagura was in this baby hammock by his side.  
“Look Baby Shinpachi! It’s Ketsuno Ana!”, even until this day Gin devotedly waits for the weather reporter to pop out on TV.  
“It’s very sunny today but not too much that cause cancer. With blue sky you can enjoy a stroll in Kabukicho’s first theme park. So if you became a family of four by accident because an old guy turned your employees into a baby and you are forced to live with your employee’s sister who you have feelings for and you don’t know if she has the same feelings for you! Well it’s your Lucky Day Daddy!”  
“Wait...Did she just called me Daddy?!?! Hahaha! Shinpachi! Ketsuno Ana called me Daddy! Hahaha....wait...is she talking about us?” Then the two babies started acting giddy. Baby Shinpachi pointed his finger at the TV.   
“Otae....we’re going!”

It’s past 11 in the morning and our family of four were seen strolling around the theme park. Gin thought to himself they do look perfect together as a family. As much as he wants to deny it, it really made him happy. Same thing goes for Otae. Her heart is beating so fast everytime she look at him acting fatherly to the kids. Well it’s not the first she see him like that. It feels so surreal that they’re spending some quality time together. Deep inside she hopes for them to stay longer as this makeshift family.  
They enjoyed going to the theme park. Kids wanted to ride the roller coaster but that’s impossible so they started to cry. Gin volunteered himself to go even if he still has the hangover. Otae and the kids cheered him as they saw him going upside down. Otae was so happy seeing their kids getting jolly. They waited for the dad to puke in a corner before going to another ride. They both enjoy riding the merry go round and viking.  
“Why are we taking these?”, Gin refers to the costumes that Otae was buying for the kids.  
“It’s fun and there this photobooth I saw...”  
“But Gengai is working on the machine already. They’re not gonna be babies forever...” That sentence hit them hard.  
“Well we can use this one in the future ....when we have a family...”  
Gin was astonished to hear those words from Tae. Seeing his reaction, Tae quickly shift her head to the other side and clear the air out, “I mean...when you have your own family...or I have my own family...”  
Gin pretend not to hurt so he just let Otae picked some clothes. Afterwards they went into this photobooth and it was Baby Shinpachi who enjoyed the most.  
It was approaching sunset and the last thing they did was the ferris wheel. It’s 20 feet high and every citizen can easily view the entire Kabukicho. As they approached the highest point, Gin started to evaluate his life. He remembers what Otose had said to him and glared at her. The sunset bathe Otae’s face as the lady enjoys the view and playfully showing the city to their baby Kagura. Her brown eyes and hair perfectly molded into her face that Gin will never stop staring at. Baby Shinpachi also glared at his employer.  
“Otae...”  
“Yes Gin-san?”  
“The future...you know what you said earlier...”  
She blushed and nervous on what he will say next.  
“Uhm...you know you’re right...You keep it...” He refers to the baby clothes earlier.  
“Oh that?! Uhm...thanks...”  
Gin cannot form a decent sentence to say everything to her, “What was that?!” and he was mad for it.  
“Oh we’re at the top!” Otae then grabbed Gin’s hand unconsciously out of nervousness and he could feel the coldness of her hand. He squeezed it tightly, making sure that she was safe with him.  
Otae stared at him and he looks poker faced about it. She prays that they will never let go of each other’s hand even until the ride is over.  
True enough even walking towards their home they still held hands. They’re not talking to one another but they’re feeling the same thing: happiness. They both look like a parents walking home carrying their sleeping children.  
But the joy was cut short when Gengai appeared in front of them.

30 minutes later, the four of them with Catherine,Tama and Otose plus the assistant and the demanding customer were at Gengai’s workshop. Otose brought some towels and clothes for the victims.  
“It’s time.. “, Gengai annnounced. Otose noticed the look on the couple’s face. They both stared at their babies looking like a real mother and father. Gin and Otae felt hesitated. They had this freedom to spend some special quality time together when the kids turned into babies but just like a responsible adult, it’s the right thing to do. The parents placed the babies in front of the machine and with just one push of the button...  
“Oh Shinchan!”, Otae quickly hugged his brother then she turned herself to hug Kagura. Both kids were still in daze that they didn’t notice at first that they were covered in towels only.  
“Do you remember anything Shinchan?” Otae nervously asked. She’s aware he’s a siscon and will be reprimanded by him for all the actions she had done for the past 2 and half days.  
“No not at all..”, the truth was he remembers everything but he decided to lie about it.  
“How about you Kagura-chan?”  
“I felt like I hibernate. It’s like a long dream. I don’t know if it’s real but I want Gin chan and Anego to live together! So I can have Earth Mom and Earth Dad aru!”  
The tease made the couple blushed and speechless. Otose butts in to help them, “Well I think your dream became true for 2 days!”  
Catherine whispered to Tama, “Otose-san is so obvious with her ship...”  
“I’ll take that as my data”, Tama agreed.  
“Did you two live together?!” Shinchan was just acting.  
“We had to...You both crying and hungry and pooing almost at the same time!”  
“Wait... Did you both see my butt?! That’s so embarassing aru!” Kagura hid her face out of embarassment. The adults were just laughing and Otae proceed to show them their baby pictures.   
On the other hand, the demanding customer went back to normal but decided not to pay Gengai for all the troubles he put them through. Otose noticed his depression so she consoled him along with her ‘family’.

One week later

It was after lunch and the Yorozuya was already done with their job. Kagura went to Princess Soyo while Shinpachi is having his monthly Otsu fan meeting. Before he went out, he looked at Gin who’s busy reading Jump with his feet on top of his office table.  
“Gin-san..I have a favor to ask you...”  
“What is it?” He replied still busy reading the recent Boruto chapter.  
“Aneue wants to invite you at Snack Smile...” The truth was Gin and Otae didn’t able to visit each other after that week. Otae work double time since she suddenly AWOL while Gin has 2 day pending work to do. One time Shinpachi secretly went inside the bar and noticed that his sister was not jolly as usual when it comes to entertaining her customers. He found out from Oryou that his sister seems looking for someone who hasn’t visited her yet. It’s obviously not her gorilla stalker since he saw him the very same day and Otae still looks like she’s missing someone. Yes they both have phones but both were shy to do it first.  
Shinpachi refers the freak incident as a blessing in disguise. From a vision of a baby, Shinpachi knew from the bottom of his heart what Gin really feels to his sister. Same with Otae to his boss. That’s why he lied when he went back to normal. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment. To be exact, he doesn’t want to ruin his sister’s happiness. If Gin will be his brother-in-law, he doesn’t mind at all.  
“She’s waiting for you. You have until 9pm to do so or else she’ll punch you!”, Otae didn’t actually invite Gin. It was Shinpachi’s idea.  
When the young lad was completely gone, Gin put down his Jump and proceed to take out something from the picture frame. It was a decent photo of him and Tae with Baby Kagura and baby Shinpachi in matching clothes. They have a lot of pictures of them and he secretely keeps them in the wooden banner but this particular picture is his favorite. Staring at Otae’s figure, Gin missed her nagging and lovely voice. He realized that he has now a decent explanation why he always go to Snack Smile even when he’s broke. And if this is the start of turning this family into reality, he only hopes she thinks the same.

To be continued...!!! 😘😘😘

__________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 3 chapter story tackles every stage of relationship:  
> Chapter one is all about new form of bonding. Realization that you’re happy with this person  
> Chapter two is differences. This tackles jealousy and opposite ideas that most couples go through. This is also part of the relationship when you got to find a friend who will console you and help you to make the right decision (Otose). This stage also refers in realizing what’s important (Otae still chose Gin despite of their huge fight).  
> Chapter three is Realization. You learned a lesson from your fight and promise that this time you will cherish this relationship. Making it lovable for the next years to come.
> 
> Personal: I would like to thank my friend Quen who gave me this idea. This story is for you...and Sorachi as well so he will realize who’s OTP.


	4. Bany Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise Epilogue years later...

“Does this looks familiar?” Gin beamed to his wife as he carries his 3 month old daughter. Tae,on the other hand, just done breastfeeding the other twin (their son) and handed him to her husband.  
“Yup...brings back memories...”  
“Do you think I can do it?”  
“Of course you can! You took care of Shinchan and Kagura-chan!”  
“They’re 16 and 14 that transformed into babies...not two 3 month olds...”  
“Come on be confident! You’re my husband after all!” Tae kissed Gin as she prepares to leave, “But arigato Ginsan for letting me go to the girls’eat out...”  
“Consider it as my Valentines Gift...” Ever since she gave birth, she wasn’t able to go out just to take care of their twins since Gin was the one working. So he spoiled her this time eve though he knows the chaos he will go through later.  
“You’re so sweet Gin-san! Don’t worry I’ll bring 2 huge pints of strawberry Bargain Dash and you know...”, she suddenly stared at him seductively in which she rarely does, “I might give you something MUCH better than that tonight...”. She kissed her blushing husband and their twins as she waved goodbye at her. He smiled and sighed deeply as she completely disappears. He placed their sleeping children in a crib carefully then went in front of the TV to watch the news. Until today, he still a fan of Ketsuno Ana who’s happily married. His eyes glistened at the sight of the weather reporter when suddenly his twins cried in a corner.  
“Uh oh...”, he knew that would be the start and true enough he had a hard time taking care of the twins, especially when they’re crying.  
“How can Otae-chan do this stuff?” Being mother is tough. That’s why it’s a good thing when he asked Otose to help his wife when he’s not around. But he can’t ask her now since she’s out of town visiting her friend Oiwa.  
He still has a lot to do. He was so confident in getting things done since they’ve been through this with baby Shinpachi and Baby Kagura but it’s twins this time. When his stomach growled, he made a desperate call.

At the cafe

“So how’s life being a wife of the Shiroyasha?”  
“Does that Gintoki put you in a hard time? Does he help you when taking care of your twins or he just lazily picking his nose and reading Jump while you’re breastfeeding the first one while making the other one sleep?!”  
“So...since you and Gin-san...well..married...How is he....you know...in bed?”  
Tae grabbed Sachan’s collar as she was bombarded with questions. “As a Shiroyasha, he’s not deadly Tsukuyo-san...in fact he’s not a wolf. He’s a sheep when it comes to family matters. Don’t worry Kyu-chan he rarely pick his nose and reads Jump but he always help me with the twins. And you Sachan....” Her veins popped, “There are some things that remain private. But if you really wanna know...my twins is the answer...” She let go of her collar as Sachan blushed furiously, “Oh my gosh Ginsan!!! It should be me!”, she said as she imagined a lot of things of her and Gin.  
“Wow...I can’t believe you answered that...”, Kyubei said,“At least you’re doing well...unlike Sachan here who’s still obsessed with your husband..”  
“Shut it Kyubei! Why don’t you rant to the girl beside you! Look both of you! You cut your hair. And short hair means getting heartbroken!” Sachan exclaims. Kyubei and Tsuki were donning short hair while Sachan remains the same. Tae’s hair still long. It’s just drop down freely...making her look younger.  
“Sarutobi It’s a trend this days...Besides I don’t look boring unlike you. That’s why Gintoki doesn’t give attention to you...” Tsuki said. The two warriors kept bickering while the two bffs just watching them amused.  
“Brings back memories...right Kyuchan?”  
“Yup...”  
Then Tsuki ignored Sachan as she asked another question to Tae, “But really I also want to know...how is Gintoki in bed?”  
“Whoa Tsuki! Your question?!” Tae blushed furiously as heated nights came to her mind.  
“Hey Grab her collar Tae! Why am I the only one you threatened?”, Sachan protests.  
“Don’t ask her like that!”  
“What’s wrong Kyubei? I’m from Yoshiwara. These stuffs are normal to say...so how was he?”  
“You know what I brought something...” Tae looked inside her bag, ignoring the question.  
“Her face all red. That means the rumors aren’t true ..”  
“What rumors Tsukuyo?”  
“There were rumors Gintoki had an ED...but seeing Otae like that and they have twins...that means he’s fired up...”  
Just to change topic, Tae gave them some pictures. The girls went ‘Awwww’ as they looked at the family pictures.  
“Upon seeing this, I’m serious when I said that it should be me...” Sachan said.  
Tsuki followed, “But Gintoki’s happy with her...and they looked good as a family...”  
“My grandpa was right. When you are samurai then became a father, you tend to prioritize your children more than the sword...We’re happy for you Otae-chan. I’m glad you end up with that stupid samurai...”, Kyubei grinned at her.  
“Yeah.. I’m very contented with my life right now...”, Tae beamed as she focused on one picture. Her and Gin holding their twins just an hour later after giving birth to them...just like the picture they had with baby Shinpachi and Kagura in the theme park.

Back at the Kodokan Dojo

“I can’t believe you’re here on Earth...why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Why should I? Beside that man over there said you’re busy being a dad. I really want to visit you and good thing I was having a lunch on their ramen shop when you called. I just want to see you struggling with my own eyes. Man you passed your white hair genes to your children. I thought you don’t like it Hahahaha”  
“I can’t control my DNA anyway. Good thing they got their mother’s eyes and hey don’t laugh like that in front of her..you might make her cry again!” Gin warned his comrade Sakamoto who still running a business empire in the sky with Mutsu who’s now his fiance. “Hey you! I told you Tae is not here so you have to help me but you don’t have to do this!”  
“But babies always look for their mother. See? They don’t cry anymore. Gintoki you should be thankful that you have a friend who’s willing to do extra mile for you...” Zura said as Gin’s son finished the bottle of milk. Zura cradle him looking like Tae...Well Zura here dressed up in a pink kimono and his signature lock is flowing freely making Gin crazy on the sight, “Hey you’re a baby! Why don’t you make a noise?! Baby should go Wahh Wahh!”  
“Enough Zura! Tae-chan doesn’t do those kind of things!”  
“Zura Ja nai Katsura Da! By the way where is Shinpachi and Leader?”  
“They are doing the Yorozuya work for me today?”  
“How about the people on Otose’s bar?”  
“The old hag is out of town. Tama is still not knowledgeable when it comes to babies. I’m scared that she might give them oil instead of milk. As for Catherine...You know her looks might scared the kids...”  
Sakamoto butts in, “Uh...what about that handsome fella?...Hijikata-san?”  
“No way!!! There’s a lot of Yaois out there that made some doujinshis about us taking care of babies...I had enough!” Gin facepalmed as he watched his comrades played with his twins. These duo were not helpful at all. The only thing he did right now was to cook dinner for later.  
“But you know Kintoki...this is all you want right?”  
“Huh?”  
“Peaceful life. You might have a violent wife but I know she’s very sweet and caring for you. Then you have kids...a girl and a boy...then you’re a headmaster in this dojo...”  
“Sakamoto’s right Gintoki. I see you as Shoyou-sensei. You might have trouble past but your future is bright..thanks for these two and Tae...” Zura glanced at the baby boy in his arms who are falling asleep. The baby girl also falls asleep in Sakamoto’s arms. The duo went ‘Awwww’ at the sight   
Gintoki smiled at the moment. He loves his life as a father now.He didn’t imagine this kind of life could come true. He thought that freak baby incident with Shinpachi and Kagura was just the only time he experienced having a family of his own with Tae. Years later, it finally became a reality and now they brought 2 new humans in this world thanks to their love they had for each other.

It’s approaching dinner time but Tae went to a place before heading home. She brought some offerings and light a candle. She prayed in front of a tomb, “Otou-san...thanks for guiding me and Ginsan. I hope you’re happy the way my life went. I’m really happy. Before I want to marry a rich guy but I realized character and a samurai heart is the most important and I saw that in Gin-san. I coudn’t ask for more but to guide us and protect our little ones. Your grandchildren are the most precious thing for me. You don’t have to worry me and Shinchan. We have Gin-san who protects us even way before. Shinchan is doing well and training to become the best samurai. Soon he will be head master...just like you...Thank you Otou-san for everything...and for not scaring Gin-san...He’s scared of the ghost the most...”  
“Tadaima--” She said as she slid the door open. Gin was fast asleep on the couch while holding their sleeping twins. She took a picture again as the trio’s mouth were open. When the polaroid was done with the picture, she put it in a baby album where pictures of their twins and two of them with baby Shinpachi and Kagura. She went to the kitchen and put the Bargain dash on the fridge. She saw the dinner and kt seems Gin was waiting for her. She also saw a note that says, “We clean the room while your husband was struggling to make the babies to shut it...We also help the laundry. Enjoy your girl’s night out. It’s very rare these days for mothers...BTW your babies are so cute..Love Zura and Sakamoto”.  
Tae took the twins carefully not waking Gin and placed them in a crib. She sat on the couch making Gin woke up, “Oh you’re here already?”  
“Arigato Ginsan...I know they put you some troubles...”  
“It’s fine... It’s part of being a dad...besides we’ve done this years before right?”  
“Yeah...well let’s eat! And I bought some Bargain Dash!”  
“Yes! Oh by the way Otae-chan...” He whispered to her ear, making her shiver with the huskiness of his voice, “I’ll get something tonight right?”  
She smiled and stared at him seductively, “If you still got energy...” and the two held hands and ran...not in the dining are but to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed a 3 chapters only but one of my GinTae friends fell in love with my story and she wants more so here you go @Quen! I just had this story in mind while taking a shower. Actually a lot of my fanfics came out on the shower.  
> The part Zura went Wahh Wahh was taken form a scene on Episode 51 (Infant arc)  
> The girls eating out was inspired from a pixiv art that I saw.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> *The title is based on the 70’s Hit song Baby Come Back by The Player


End file.
